Dil connection
by A Learning PEN
Summary: set after saturday and sunday episode...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Mein ne soch tho tha ki abb FF kabhi ... nhi ayoungi...Bas story read karke As a guest review karungi...par mujhse rha nhi gya ...

Hope YOU all like it...Plzz ...jo bhi comment dena hai woh...polite words use kare ...achi buri sabhi baate Manjur hai par yrr...har baat ko bolne kabhi tarika hota hai

 **SET AFTER TRIO AND ARJUN EPISODE**

* * *

After...coming back from hospital...

Duo move to their flat's...Acp sir with little Arjun...

(Duo ke flat ek hi building mein hai ...par different floors par And acp sir live just in front building of duo building facing duo flats...okkk plz manage with this arrangement... )

Abhijeet : Haan ...Daya mein thik hu yrr par tu apna dekh lena chot jada hai ...chal thik hai...kuch khake sojana. (talking him self)Chalo abhijeet babu...kuch khya jaye ...mood tho nhi hai chalo milk hi pilu...(try to stand) Ahh...shhh...Ufff yrr iss pair mein bhi abhi dard hona tha ...chodo kuch khane pine ko ...(he moved to his room pick his dairy) Ajjj Acp sir kitne khush the koi soch bhi nhi sakta tha ki Acp sir ko unka rishta wohh...bhi itna Khubsoort rishta DADA-POTE ka rishta mil jaye ga ...mein baata nhi sakta hu ki mein kita khush hu ...sir jo rishto par viswash kho chuke the... jo Aaj tak hum karne ki koshish karte rhe ki sir ko rishto par yakin aa gye ...yeh yakin aa gaye ki wo akele nhi hai ...unki presence hum sabke liye bahut jaruri hai... woh aaj iss ek rishte ne samjha diya...bina kuch kahe bina kuch sune...jho hum na kar sake ...(thinking deeply) sahyad yehi reason hai jo Duniya KHOOON ke rishto ko apna bolti hai ...aur .dil se jude rishto ki koi ...kimat nhi karti...par ek baat hai dairy ...Ki sir Daya aur mujhe Beta mante hai ki nhi mujhe nhi pata ... par mere liye woh... mere Pita ki place par hai ...God sabko ...apni galti ko sahi karne ka mauka de jaruri nhi ...Sir bahut lucky hai...Mein sahyad kabhi ...Sir se tho bolna saku par sir ke liye Daya aur Abb tho Arjun bhi ...Mujhe meri Jaan bhi deni pade tho koi Gham nhi... kya yrr mein tho apni khushi baatane aaya tha par kya leke baith gya ...par dairy joh bhi tumse share kiya hai woh sach mein mein kisis se nhi bol pata sahayad yeh sab padh kar sab mujhko sir ki khushi se jalan ho rhi hai yeh soache par aisa kuch nhi ek daya hai joh mujhe smajh sakta hai par wohh khud...itni uljhan mein tha ki usko pareshan nhi kiya Aur ...ek tum ho joh mere soch ko Raaz rakhti ho ...(Raat bahut ho gyi hai so ja bhai...kal Office bhi jana hai)..he slept...with down head on dairy...

 **AT DAYA'S HOME...**

Daya ...kaki aap jaye mein abb manage kar lunga ...thank you...

Kaki: Par beta aapko Hath mein chot Ayi hai...chalo...mein aaj apke liye ruk jati hu...

Daya : Nhi kaki ...iski jarurat nhi hai ...waise bhi mujhe yaad hai ...aaj apko jaldi jana tha aur app late chaliye abb jaye ...kal milte hai...

Kaki : Thik hai beta ...khush raho...

Daya enter his room change his cloth ...pick his lappy and sat on his bed...start typing...

Heyy...Lapppy ...kya hua kya soch rhe ho...ki itne din baad...aeryy yrr bahut case the time nhi tha ...aur...sach bolu ...tho kuch tha hi nhi ki tumse share karu ...mere pass hai na mere ...Boss jo meri har baat samajh jata hai ...par mein janta hu ki aaj wohh...bhi kisis uljhan mein hai...tumko pata hai aaj mein bahut khush hu Aaj Acp sir ko...jeene ka maqsad mil gya yrr sachi unka pota...aur hum sab cid walo ke liye ek 10 saal ka ... stress relief medicine aur kya bache hote hi hai aise ki sab dard tahkan sab gayab karde Acp sir sach mein bahut ...Par tumko pata hai ...Acp sir ko dekh kar lagta hai ki kash mere bhi koi chota ,bada mujhe mil jaye jisko mein mere khoon ka rishta bol saku ...Ufff...Kya yr mein bhi kya leke baith gya ...Lappy mein bas itna bol rha tha ki sab thik ho gya ...Acp sir ko hum dono Rishto par viswash na dila paye ...Koi baat nhi par unko rishto par vishwas ho gya Important yeh hai...hai na ...So jaa nhi tho late ho jaye ga aur phir abhijeet Ghar mein ghush kar mujhe mare ga...He slept on bed lappy n side...

 **IN OTHER BUILDING ...**

Some one is standing ...in balcony ...facing duo building...

Person : Aaj dono ne mujhe ...Yeh vishwash dila diya ki mein kabhi akela tha hi nhi...Aur mein ne kya kiya ...ek criminal ki damkhi Dar gya ki kahi mein mera akhri rishta bhi na khodu par mein kabhi bh nhi soch sakta tha ek KHOON ke rishte ke liye dil ka rishte ko khona woh... bhi itne khubsooort rishto ko...par ...Aur unki bekar ki baat maan li ...aur BOL diya Ki Tyarr ho jao meri goli khane ke liye...aur yeh dono pagal ...bhi ready jaise goli nhi...medal dene jaa rha hu...pata nhi kaise honge dono bahut gheri chote hai...ek baar dekh leta hu...Haan thik rhe ga ...

ACP SIR MOVED TO DUO BUILDING ...FIRST HE MOVED TO DAYA'S HOME AS IT COME FIRST...

(Acp sir has duo flat keys )

Acp sir: Open door with key and found as he think...dining was set but no one was therir to have dinner on it...He shook his head ...Kuch nhi ho sakta iska...(murmurred)...and moved ho his room ...saw...the sleeping figure...in sitting position...He moved set Ac and pick laptop to shut it dowm...

He found Open folder...And start reading...while reading (murmurring) Khoon ka rishta ...haan abhi baata hu tumko mein...pagal hai yeh bilkul...Naye rishte milne se koi purane rishte bulta nhi hai ...Bachoo jaisi harkat hai..

Lekin phle isko utha ke kuch khila tho du...Daya...shake daya a bit...Daya utho ...

Daya open his eye and shocked to see him ...Sir aap ...kab aaye aur koi kaam tha tho bol dete aap phone par...Arjun thik hai na sir Kuch hua tho nhi...

Acp (smile): Saans lelo Daya sab thik hai Arjun bhi Aur koi kaam nhi tha ...tumko dekhne aaya tha ...

Dya : Ohhh...okk sir par aap ne takleef...kyu ki sir phone par pooch lete aap ...Arjun ko Aap ki jarurat hai...

Acp : Aur tumko ...

Daya (confuse): MUjhe ...mein koi bacha nhi hu sir par Arjun abhi bacha hai...mein aapna khyal rakh sakta hu...

Acp (teasing) : Haan bina ...Dinner kiye , bina meds liye, bina dressing change kiye, (more tesingly) Aise hi rakhte hai na khyal aapna kyu daya ...bachee kha ye tho ...bade hone ke ...nishani hai ...haina...

Daya : Sorry sir woh ...excert bahut tha tho yaad nhi rha dinner ka ...mein abhi karta hu Aap ghar jaye ...

Acp : Chup mere samne karo aur meds lo chalo...

Daya : took his dinner...take his meds...

Acp : Daya yeh kya hai showing laptop to him...

Daya : (Shocked): KUch nhi sir yeh tho bas aise hi ...

Acp : Aise hi kiya haan...itna jada khudgarj lagta hu ki tumne socha ki abb tho Rishta mil gya hai abb tumlogo se tho sare rishte khatam mere...haan..

Daya : Nhi sir aap galat samajh rhe hai... mein tho aapni khushi likhta hu lappy par bas jo baaate kisiko nhi bol...pata hu woh...likhtha hu...

Acp : Acha Goli marne ko bol sakte ho ...lekin mere ghar aake ...yeh nhi bol sakte ki sir bahut khush hai aapke liye ...Sir humko bhul mat jana yeh nhi bol sakte the haan...par nhi sahab ko tho bolg writing karni thi ...

Daya : NHi ...sir aisa kuch nhi ...aur sir mujhe pata hai aap ko sabki fikr hai is mein tho sochne wali koi baat nhi hai...iss liye...aur sir yeh tho bas achanak se dimagh mein na jaane kha se aaagya ...sorry sir Aap ko tho pata hai kitna bada emotional hu mein sory...sir sorry...(hug him)..

Acp: Pagal ho daya ...koi tumko aise dekhle tho kaun khega ki tum S.I Daya ho criminals jisko dekhte kaanp jate hai...Dekho daya ...Arjun ko meri nhi Apni zimmeindari samajh ke uska khyal rakho...pyaar karo baat karo ...aur mujhse bhi ...waise hi behave karo jaise karte aye ho ...yeh jo ...chal rha hai nhi abb ...sab kuch band ...karo hospital mein aise khade the dono jaise phlei bhar mil rhe hai...mujhse...

Daya : Sorry sir...abb kabhi yeh bekar ki baaate nhi sochunga...

Acp (smile ): Chalo thik hai samjh tho aya ...he moved to abhijeet house...

When he open the door...

* * *

 **SORRY AAP SABKO BORE KAR DIYA ...PAR KUCH SAMAJH NHI AAYA...HOPE U ALL LIKE IT ...**

 **THANK YOU...(AAJ THO TAMATAR HI PADNE WALE HAI)**

 **R and R**

 **RHIA DUBEY**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone

 **SET AFTER TRIO AND ARJUN EPISODE...**

 **Hope u all like it...**

 **start**

* * *

When Acp sir open the door and went inside the home...saw whole house was completly dark only neccessry lights were just open...

Acp :(murmmerd) Dono ...Ko kitna acha apna ...khyal rakhna aata hai ...yeh tho ghar dekhke pata chalta hai...Aur dinning dekhke pata chalta hai ki...kitna heathy aur regular care karte hai yeh apni...

Acp sir abhijeet ke room mein jate hai...He saw Abhijeet table par baithe hua so rha tha ...it was clear from his face ...that he was having pain ...

Acp : Wahh...bahut ache yeh dekho ...mere bhadur sipahi ...shake abhijeet ...abhijeet ...utho chalo...abhijeet...

Abhijeet (sleepy) : Hmm...plzz... sona hai...

Acp : So jana par bed pe jao...chalo...(A black dairy falls from table..)...

Acp sir picked it and about to put down ...his eye fall on page...of diary...Acp sir started reading...after reading...acp sir ne abhijeet ko dekha ...usko uthaya...abhijeet

Abhijeet ( imeddeatly open his eyes) Sir...Aap ...mere ghar mein ...App thik hai na koi ...problem...Aap thik hai ...Arjun thik (trying to stand) Aap rukiye mein chalta hu...Ahhh...Auu...

Acp : Areee... aram se kya kar rhe ho ...haaan pata hai bahut bhadhur ho par chot hai tumko abhi ...thodha dhyan rakho...

Abhijeet : Mein thik hu sir Aap btaye aap ghar kaise ...sab thik hai na...

Acp : Kyu koi problem ho tabhi ...ana ko allow hai mujhe tumlogo ke ghar...itna matlabi dikhta hu ki ...jab madad ki jarurat ho tho mein kisis ke ghar mein haan bina kaam ke nhi aata kya.

Abhijeet : Nhi sir...aisa nhi hai Aap ka hi ghar hai tho jab bhi Aap ka maan kare aa jaye... mein tho...

Acp : Explain mat karo abhijeet mujhe pata hai aisa kuch nhi ...hmmmm...

Abhijeet : Jii sir...

Abhijeet : Nodded...

Acp : Yeh btao ...table pe kyu so rhe the bed mein koi problem hai...

Abhijeet : Nhi sir ...mein tho ...baitha tha ...aur likhe rha tha ...

Acp : Likhe rhe the ...kya likh rhe the abhijeet ...

Abhijeet (covering): Kuch nhi Sir mera matab hai likh rhe tha ...file ...haan file Likh rha tha...

Acp (in mind) : File Acha agar mein ne bhi ...tumhare iss tej Dimagh mein jo ...bekar ki baate chalti hai na nikali Aaj tho mein bhi Acp nhi...

Acp : Abhijeet chalo ...kuch khalo aur meds bhi lelo li tho hongi nhi...FILE LIKHNE MEIN JO BUSY THE...kyu...

Abhijeet : jii sir ...(mind) Yeh acp sir itna stress mein ...kyu bola kahi ine diary padh tho nhi li ...(looked for his diary found it on place)... nhi dekhi hassssssssss...

Acp : Waise Abhijeet tumko kya Lagta hai joh...Galti mujhse nakul ki ...parwarish mein hui kahi mein...wohh...galti ...Arjun ki ...parwarish...mein na kardu...usko woh...waqt na de saku,woh attention na de saku...kahi phir se mujhse ...Nakul ki tarah ...arjun bhi Dur na ho jaye...

Abhijeet : Kya sir kya ...soch rhe hai Aap se ...aur sir Aap ek ache pita hai...aur yeh baat...kisiko btane ki jarurrat hai...Aap se achi parwarish koi bhi nhi kar sakta hai ...Arjun ki ...Nakul ka pata nhi sir ...par Arjun kabhi aap se dur nhi jaye ga yeh vishwas mein aapko dilata hu ...mein meri jaan dedunga par apk zindagii mein wohh khali paan phir nhi aane dunga ...yeh...wada ek...be.(bete)..aaa...Officer ka ...

Acp : Khali tho mein ho gya tha ...Abhijeet Nakul ke jaaane ke baad...par tumlogo ne mujhe jeena sikha diya...tumhari dono ki Jaan ke badale mein Arjun ki Jaan ...sauda bahut mushkil tha par mein kar gya...mein bahut...mujhe Maaf...

Abhijeet : NHi Sir ...plzz. kya kar rhe hai Aap pita jaise hai humare aur aap ke kaam...aaye ismein humari hi khushi hai...Aap plzz...Guilti feel mat kijiye...

Acp : NHi abhijeet Kabhi -kabhi Lagta hai ki...mein rishto ke kabil nhi...tabhi rishte hote ...hai phir bhi...dur...

Abhijeet : Sir ...plzz koi rishta dur nhi hai ...Aapse dekhiye ...Arjun aa gya aap ka rishta aapke pass...aur waise bhi Khushi ...Din tho Aab aaye hai sir...Bhul jaye purani dhuk dene wali yaado ko plzz...ek nayi shurwat...kare ...

Acp : Bolna asaan hai Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : Kuch mushkil nhi hai...

Acp : Phir tum kyu nhi kar paye Nhi shurwat...itna asaan hai...Kyu jeete ho har raat...usii gham ko yaad karke bolo...

Abhijeet (hiding eyes) : Ky...kya ...bol rhe hai Aap mein kaun se gham mein jeeta hu kisi gham mein tho nhi hu mein ...sir

Acp : Tumko kisis ne btaya nhi sahyad...ki tum jooth nhi bol pate Abhijeet ...aur mujhse ...tho bilkul khosish bhi mat karna...

Abhijeet (low tone) : KUch cheeze shayad Aapki zindagi ka hissa hoti hai ...aur yeh...gham Aapni Maa ko khone ka gham...Tasha ka Aapni ankho ke samne ...Hum sabse dur jane ka guilt...yehh sab meri ...zindagi ka hissa hai ...sir...mein..

Acp : Nhi Abhijeet ...tasha humsab se dur gayi ...par iss mein tumhari koi galti nhi hai...tum khud ko kyu ...dhukhi karte ho...Ek baat ka sachi jwab doge mujhe

Abhijeet : Nodded...

Acp : Jab usne mujhe tum dono ko sar par goli marne ko bola tho tumne...Haath jod ke mujhse jo kha tho sab sach tha na...Natak tho nhi tha bolo ...kyu bola tha waise tumne...woh...natak tho nhi tha...

Abhijeet : Sir... Aap tho jante hai wha par sab hi natak...tha (move away) Aapko kyu lagta hai ki..mein natak nhi kar rha tha...

Acp : Abhijeet Mein ne bola na ki tum jooth nnhi bol pate ...sach aur sirf sach...

Abhijeet : Sir wohh...Aap sach...Haan sir thik...kha aapne ...mein sach bola tha agar aap mujhe...goli mardete mujhe koi problem nhi tho mujhe daya...ka socha mein bas daya ko nikhalna cahta tha...phir mujhe shak hua ki woh... ki...wohh...dummy hai tho mein ne wohh sab kiya warna...mein...(friends yehh sab meri imagination hai bas hope koi problem nhi hogi)

Acp : Warna mein Aap ki goli Kha leta ...mujhe koi ...fark nhi padhta hai ...kyu...

Abhijeet : NHi...Nhi...mein bass aapni ankho ke samne Aap ka iklota KHOON rishta Aapse dur nhi jane dena vchta tha bass...

Acp : (turned abhijeeet and hug him) Abhijeet plzz...beta Iskadar Apne Aap ko taklif dena band karo saalo phle TUmne Aapni Maa khoi wohh bhi Jab tum khud ko bhi Kho chuke the...Phir tashaa ka ke sath johh hua usmein tumhari koi galti nhi ...Rishto ko leke itna ...mat dara karo Yakin karo koi Rishta tumse dur nhi jaa rha ...

Aur yeh...kya (pointing his head) chal rha hai is Tej dimagh mein ki ...mein tumko beta nhi manta...mein tumlogo ko bhul jaunga ...Haan kyu nhi Khoon ke rishto ki hi Tho kadar hai society mein kyu...aur mein tho society se alag nhi hu...

Abhijeet : Sirr...Aap kya bol rhe hai Aap ...Aap ne meri dairy padhi Sir ...

Acp : Haan kya karu...Aab Khoon ka rishta mil gya hai tho Dil ke Rishto Ki baate tho aise janii padengi...Haq jo nhi rha

Abhijeet : Nhi sir kaisi baate kar rhe hai pura haq hai Aapka mujh pe Daya pe Aap ko humko Maarene ka samjhane ka pura haq hai...

Acp : Mein Duniya ka nhi janta Abhijeet ...Ho sakta hai ...ki shayad duniya mein Khoon ke rishte jada kimti ho...mujhe mera pata ...ki mere khoon ke rishte ne mujhe dhokha diya...mujhe jeena bhi mere dil ke rishto ne shikhya ...aur hasna bhi...(looking abhijeet eyes) lekin mein bilkul bekhabar tha ki jine mujhe jeena hsna sab shikya unki ...khud ki duniya ...Ghamo se bhari hai...mein...

Abhijeet : Aisa kuch nhi hai ...sir ...Aap kuch na soche mein samajh ta hu sab Aap plzzz shant ho jaye aur mujhe smajh mein aa gya...ki mein galt tha...Rishte riste hote hai sir Unmein dil...Dimagh ...aur khoon kuch nhi hota ...sorry sir mein hurt nhi karna chata tha...

Acp : Waise tum bhi Sentimental Hote jaa rhe ho Abhijeet babu...

Abhijeet : Ainnnn...KYa sir ...woh department...aapke chote babu ka hai...mein dur hi rhta hu...

Acp : Pata chla mujhe kitne strong ho tum...sab pata chla ...

Abhijeet (embarrassed) : Bola na sir ...sorry Mein samajh gya so sorry abb kabhi nhi sochunga yeh khoon ka rishta Type cheeze ...Promise...

Acp : Aur...

Abhijeet : Kabhi dukh dene wali Yaade bhi Yaad nhi Karunga...Iske bhi Promise...

Acp : Yaad rakhna Apne wado ko samjhe...Aur chalo meds lo Aur Bed pakhdo ...kal Office mein mujhe mere sher wapas chahiye...woh...joh Abhijeet -Daya ajnabiyo ki jaise hospital Aaye the na unko dekhne ki aadat nhi hai...Gud night (he moved to his building)

Abhijeet slept after completing all order's of his Boss...wait ...Boss..Ohh...no...Of his Father...hmmm...Lovely...father...

Acp room

Acp (: Looking at duo pic:) POV: dekho tho juniors ho ya seniors sabko samjha ne wale mere sher...Aaj bacho jaisi harkate kar rhe the shukriya inki writting habbit ko pata tho chla kya paak rha tha inke dimag mein warna ...yeh...distance making with Acp sir...Aab unka KHoon ka rishta hai unke pass ...Abhiyaan CHalta hi rhta ...Uff...Ek nhi ...Teen bacche sambhalne hai mujhe...Bhagwan shakti dena...He also slept...

Abhijeet ,daya also sleeping After geting Gyaan from his Boss...OPSS...from his Father...:):):):)

THE END

* * *

 **SORRY AAP SABKO BORE KAR DIYA ...PAR KUCH SAMAJH NHI AAYA...HOPE U ALL LIKE IT ...**

 **THANK YOU...(AAJ THO TAMATAR HI PADNE WALE HAI)**

 **R and R**

 **RHIA DUBEY**


End file.
